


Rumble in the box

by Felidae5



Series: Mischievous: mini-series [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pranks, Violetshipping, kinda funny, we love to see Seto suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: So, I decided to make a sort of mini-series following the ficlet 'Mischievous'. Basically, it's just a collection of random scenes of Jou and Mokie making Seto's life miserable. Why? Because they're devilish, sadistic, adorable little imps, that's why.^^
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Mischievous: mini-series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833844
Kudos: 8





	Rumble in the box

_Rumble in the box_

Jounouchi Katsuya was humming.  
Humming like a little kid chewing on a dorayaki.  
He was not happy.  
Not even content.  
He was venting.  
His hands deftly smoothed out the fabric before him. Inspecting his handywork, he nodded. All was set.

Kaiba, tired to the bone, walked down the hall towards his bedroom. Today had been hell, and all he wanted was a long, hot shower, a cup of Shiruko* and then to sleep ten hours in a row. Giving a mute sigh, he reached for the handle-  
a yelp of pain, as the electric shock raced through his arm and made him flinch. Shaking his hurting limb, he cursed under his breath. The hell?  
Wrapping his blazer's sleeve around the lever, he managed to pry the door open and entered with a scowl.  
Tall, blond, slender, muscular, golden-eyed..his boyfriend stood there next to their king sized bed. On the comforter lay a deep red, silk button-down.  
Kaiba gulped.  
Oh.  
Jounouchi turned his head to face him, a dreamy, forlorn expression on his features.  
Oh-oh.  
"Kon-ban wa, koibito. How was today? Stressfull? Annoying? Taxing? Discouraging?" His deep tenor was a soft, smooth cadence of sweet tones.  
Kaiba grit his teeth. Jounouchi made a wavy gesture.  
"Mine was, well, uneventful. Disappointing even." The blond glanced out the window.  
"At least I had the snow to keep me occupied."  
Kaiba hated Jounouchi's _amabile_ voice. It always heralded pain and disaster.  
Like a tiger lazily sheating and unsheating its claws.  
Jounouchi crossed his arms and propped his chin on his left hand.  
"Then again, it always snows on my _birthday_."  
And there was the death sentence. Honey eyes turned dark and narrow as they trained in on the brunet.  
Kaiba slowly, cautiously backed out of the room and let the door softly drift closed.  
He would be sleeping in the guestroom tonight.

Twenty minutes later loud, horrified screams could be heard echoing throughout the mansion.  
And Jounouchi Katsuya smirked, as he screwed the cap back on the bottle of fake blood and chopped entrails.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
*snicker* Sorry, but the idea of Kaiba backing out and shutting the door was too funny to pass up...

*Shiruko: sweet red bean soup. If you like red bean paste(youkan), this is the dessert for you


End file.
